rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The LostWhisperer/A RWBY run on pokemon Y
Don't judge me people. Ok so I picked up a copy of pokemon X and Y, and since I like to do specialty runs on my games I chose to do a mono-fire run of X and a RWBY run on Y. What I plan to do on the RWBY run is only catch certain pokemon that match a charater in RWBY. I will also take advantage of the new super training function to EV train (or at least attempt to) So ‘mons for each character are something that I need help in. I will list version one of them below and would love for help to perfect it, I would also like y’all’s help on what one or two EVs to train they being (HP, Attack, Defence, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defence, and speed) I do NOT plan on making them competitive. Here we go Ruby: Haxorus trained in attack Reasoning: Ruby has a scythe and Haxorus have scythe like tusks. Weiss: Glacion trained in Sp. Attack Reasoning: Glacion is ‘regal’ looking and is an ice-type so ‘Snow angle’ and her emblem fit Blake: Liepard trained in Speed Reasoning: Liepard is a fast cat-like known for its stealth Yang: Infernape trained in attack and sp. Attack Reasoning it is a fire-fighting with fire hair Jaune: Chesnaught trained in Attack and Defense Reasoning: Jaune is the akward guy who is learning to stand up for himself and not many people liked Chesnaught’s pre-evo TRAINED ''' Nora: Sylveon trained in Attack and Sp. Defense Reasoning Sylveon is a fairy and very cutesy but it can take down a dragon Pyrrha: Houndoom trained in Attack Reasoning: Pyrrha maens flaming victory so auto fire type and Houndoom is the only one with a greek theme Ren: Gallade or Seviper trained in Sp. Attack and Sp. Defence Reasoning: This is one I REALLY need help with thanks to random person Glynda: Espeon trained in Sp. Attack Reasoning: Like all eeveelutions Espeon has a certain ‘regal’ look, and I think it fits Glynda Ozpin: Umbreon trained in Defence Reasoning: Ozpin is …. Strange. Plus this gives him an advantage over Glynda and the two are pretty much a matched set Roman: Honchkrow trained in speed and HP Reasoning: Honchkrow is the ‘Big Boss’ pokemon Crimson: Ninetails trained in Sp. Attack and sp. Defense. Reasoning: It is an elegant fire type and I could just see Crimson having one Melanie: Minshao trained in Attack Reasoning: Minshao is a fighting type and almost white in color Miltiades: Bisharp trained in Attack Reasoning: Bisharp’s are knight-like pokemon and it has a red color scheme Junior: Ursaring trained in defense and sp. Defense. Reasoning: the fact that Junior might allude to the baby bear from ‘Goldilocks’ Adam: Blaziken trained in speed. reasoning: Both are very fast and lean, but are very powerful. Plus both are awesome. Thanks Procrastinating Dragon. Cardin: Pidgot trained in attack Reasoning: It is a bird, and it looks prideful to me '''TRAINED Russel: Staraptor trained in speed Reasoning: It is a bird, also there is no Mohawk bird so bangs instead Dove: Unfezant trained in …. Reasoning: It is a bird, also it evolves from piDOVE. Sky: Skarmary thanks Callmedale Port: Hippodown trained in defence Reasoning: both are fairly…ehem… large and the brown color sceme Oobleck: Goodra trained in speed Reasoning: Goodra is goopy like what oobleck alludes to. Velvet: Buneary trained in HP. Reasoning: it is a bunny I have the worst reasoning. Category:Blog posts